Love You Till The End
by betiace
Summary: Shiho dan Shinichi telah lama bersahabat, namun Shiho menyukai Shinichi. Awalnya Shiho merasa cukup dengan persahabat mereka. Hingga pada hari itu, muncul siswi baru yang menjadi pujaan setiap pria di kelasnya. Dialah Ran Mouri, wanita yang menjadi pujaan hati Shinichi saat ini. Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukan Shiho?
1. Chapter 1

FF pertamaku, terinspirasi dari vote 'pasangan anime yang para penggemar ingin mereka putus'.

Selamat membaca, Semoga tidak membuat kalian mual. hehehe

* * *

 **LOVE YOU TILL THE END**

 **Discliamer: Detective Conan - c Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning:** **OOC, GJ, typo(s), alur cenderung lambat**

 **R &R Please ! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Orang Baru  
**

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Suara bel tanda istirahat kedua telah berbunyi, seluruh murid di SMA Teitan langsung berhambur keluar ruangan, tak terkecuali para penghuni kelasku, kelas 2-A. Aku Shiho Miyano, 17 Tahun. Diusiaku saat ini sudah sewajarnya aku sudah mengenal yang namanya cinta, dan orang yang saat ini mengisi hatiku adalah Shinichi Kudo, Kapten sepak bola SMA Teitan sekaligus sahabatku sejak SMP. Saat ini ia duduk dua bangku di sebelahku. Dulu saat kami masih kelas 1 SMP, dia adalah rival terberatku di segala bidang. Mulai dari olahraga, nilai, juara kelas, hingga perlombaan pun dia selalu bisa mengimbangiku. Pertamanya aku sangat membencinya dan menganggap dia sangat menyebalkan, namun akhirnya aku malah jatuh cinta padanya.

#Flashback ON

"Shiho... hai Shiiiho..."

"Eh... ah, kau Shin, kenapa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau sering sekali melihat keluar jendela? Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tidak ada..."

'Aku melihat pantulanmu dari kaca jendela, dasar Baka-Shin'. batin Shiho.

"Tck... ketahuan, kau sedang melihat para pemain yang sedang berlatih di lapangan itu kan? Mana yang kau suka? Yang mana? Mana?"

"Apaan sih? Bukan urusanmu, dasar cerewet"

"Dasar tukang ngambek... Ayo cepat ke kantin, nanti keburu kue kesukaanku habis"

"Haah... baik, Kapten"

#Flashback OFF

Begitulah keseharianku sebelumnya, Aku dan Shin sering memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting, mulai dari hal remeh seperti dimana seharusnya kami meletakkan vas bunga di dalam kelas sampai siapa pemain sepak bola yang paling hebat di Jepang. Aku sedikit jengkel dengan sikapnya yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya padaku, namun hal itu pula yang membuatku senang karena aku bisa selalu berada di sisinya. Selama ini aku tidak terlalu berharap lebih pada orang yang bisa dijuluki pria paling tidak peka sedunia ini, karena bagiku bisa selalu berada disisinya sudah cukup. Namun semuanya berubah sejak seminggu yang lalu...

#Flashback ON

"Ohayou... minna?"

"Ohayou Sensei..." jawab murid serempak.

"Hari ini sensei merasa senang sekali karena anggota kelas kita akan bertambah"

"Maksud sensei?" tanya seorang murid.

"Okelah... sebentar lagi kalian pasti tahu, masuklah Ran"

Pada hari itulah, muncul seseorang wanita yang mengubah hidupku. Dialah Ran Mouri, wanita cantik berambut panjang yang menjadi pujaan setiap pria, tidak terkecuali Shinichi. Sejak saat itu, tiada hari tanpa Ran dalam topik pembicaraan Shinichi. Hingga suatu hari...

"Hei Shiho... bisakah aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

"Hem? Apa?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku suka pada Ran?"

Shiho hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat ke arah Shinichi.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu agar aku bisa mendekati Ran?"

#Flashback OFF

Walaupun sakit, Aku tetap harus membantu Shin untuk melakukan rencana pendekatannya pada Ran, karena aku telah berjanji padanya.

ya... janji seorang sahabat.

* * *

 **Sepulang sekolah**

"Mouri-san, apa kamu tahu bahwa ada buku pelajaran yang harusnya kamu miliki tapi kamu belum memilikinya?"

"Eh, benarkah itu Miyano-san?"

"He'em... kalau kamu mau, aku bisa mengantarmu ke toko buku untuk membelinya..."

"Wah, terimakasih banyak Miyano-san, aku sangat terbantu. Kapan kita bisa pergi?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang? apakah engkau punya urusan lain Mouri-san?"

"E'em, tidak ada... baiklah, ayo kita berangkat"

'Dengan begini rencana awal kami berhasil, yaitu membawa Mouri ke toko buku, kemudian Shinichi menghampiri kami ditoko buku dan kemudian aku harus pulang cepat sehingga Shin bisa pulang bersama Mouri. Haah sial, kenapa harus aku yang mengalami hal ini? Memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing'. Shiho sedikit mengacak rambutnya tanda frustasi.

"Miyano-san, apa kau tidak apa? Kau terlihat kurang baik". Ran melihat Shiho dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Daijobu Mouri-san, hanya sedikit pening"

"Bagaimana kalau lain kali saja kita ke toko buku? kau istirahat saja Miyano-san!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Mouri-san, percayalah"

"HEEI...AWAAAS" Shiho mendengar seseorang berteriak di belakangnya, dan Ia melihat ekspresi wajah Ran berubah tegang.

"MIYANO-SAAN" Ran memanggil Shiho sambil terus melihat sesuatu yang makin mendekat di belakang Shiho, tapi belum sempat Shiho menengok, Ran langsung menarik lengan Shiho untuk mendekat padanya dan...

" Wusss" sebuah bola melesat tepat di samping kepala Shiho, bola itu tidak mengenai kepala Shiho, tapi Shiho dan Ran terjatuh akibat menghindari bola tersebut. Merekapun mengaduh secara hampir bersamaan. Lalu datanglah beberapa orang dari arah lapangan tempat bola itu berasal.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Nona-nona? Apakah ada yang terluka?" Shiho mendengar suara seorang pria di belakangnya. Ran terlihat terpana melihat pria yang ada di belakang Shiho.

"T-tidak, kami tidak apa-apa, iyakan Miyano-san" Ran menjawab pertanyaan pria itu sementara Shiho masih berusaha memulihkan konsentrasinya, karena masih Syok Ia tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Miyano-san, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Miyano-san?" Ran mencoba menyadarkan Shiho yang terlihat linglung.

"Eh, ah... Aku... tidak apa-apa, sungguh, aku tidak terluka"

"Syukurlah, aku benar-benar minta maaf, ini semua murni salahku. Apakah kalian bisa berdiri" Ran akhirnya dapat berdiri dibantu pria itu, tak lama kemudian pria itu menepuk pundak Shiho, Shihopun menoleh padanya.

"Bolehkah saya membantu Anda berdiri Nona?" tanya orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Shiho.

'Heh?... yang benar saja, yang hampir menghancurkan kepalaku dengan tendangan bolanya adalah seorang pria tampan, atau bisa dibilang sangat tampan, pantas saja aku melihat Mouri sempat terpana melihat orang ini' pikir Shiho.

"Ah, tidak perlu, saya bisa berdiri sendiri" karena gugub Shiho menolaknya.

Shiho berusaha berdiri sendiri, namun tanpa di duga pria itu memegang bahu Shiho untuk membantu Shiho berdiri.

"Terimakasih... emm?"

"Higo, Ryusuke Higo"

* * *

Akhirnya walau sempat terhambat, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke toko buku.

"Miyano-san, pria tadi tampan sekali ya? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku rasa juga begitu"

"Menurutku... dia itu tipeku"

"Hah?... Benarkah? Ow..." Shiho mengangguk pelan.

'Ternyata Mouri menyukai pria yang bernama Ryusuke tadi, aku senang mendengarnya, tapi aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Shin...' batin Shiho.

 **Di toko buku**

"Selamat datang, selamat membeli" sapa seorang penjaga toko kepada dua gadis cantik yang baru masuk ke tokonya. Merekapun mengambil sebuah keranjang buku.

Tak lama kemudian sesuai rencana, Shin menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Shiho... Eh, ada Mouri juga, kebetulan sekali... kalian sedang apa?"

"Kudo-san, kami..." ucapan Ran langsung dipotong Shiho.

"MAU BELI BAKPAU! Dasar..." Shiho menjawab pertanyaan Shin sambil tersungut-sungut, ia tidak tahan melihat akting Shin yang terlalu dibuat-buat...

"Shiho, kenapa kamu bicara begitu?" tanya Shin.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Ya sudah pergi sana!"

Shinichi tampak speechless melihat tingkah Shiho, Iapun segera menarik tangan Shiho menjauhi Ran...

"Hei, kau ini bagaimana? Kan rencananya kau yang meninggalkan aku bersama Mouri, kenapa kau malah nyuruhku pergi?" Bisik Shin pada Shiho sambil terlihat bingung.

"Yayaya baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu bersama Mouri"

Lalu Shiho berbalik dan segera menghampiri Ran.

"Mouri-san, aku benar-benar minta maaf, barusan Shin... maksudku Kudo bilang bahwa aku harus segera pulang, aku harus mampir ke minimarket untuk membelikan pesanan Otou-san. Bagaimana kalau Kudo saja yang menemanimu berbelanja?"

"Iya Mouri-san, aku tidak keberatan menemanimu berbelanja" Shin tiba-tiba menimpali.

"Bagaimana? Maaf ya? Kamu tidak marah kan Mouri-san?"

"Iya tidak apa, aku ngerti kok... kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan Miyano-san"

"Iya Mouri-san, aku duluan... Jaa-ne" Shiho melirik Shin sekilas, terlihat senyum Shin mengembang di wajahnya.

'Shin... andai kau tau bagaimana hatiku saat ini' Shihopun meninggalkan toko itu.

Namun Shiho tidak berniat pulang, Ia langsung berlari menuju semak-semak yang ada di seberang jalan untuk mengamati mereka.

'Walau bagaimanapun, aku tetap penasaran apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan nanti' pikir Shiho.

Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria yang memanggil nama Shiho dari belakang.

"Miyano-san?"

Shiho segera menengok ke belakang, ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Ryusuke-san?... waah kebetulan sekali?"

"Iya, apa yang sedang Anda lakukan di sini"

"Em... anooo... tidak ada, aku hanya iseng saja" Shiho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Shiho memang tipe orang yang tidak bisa berbohong.

"Sepertinya tadi Anda melihat ke arah toko buku itu, memangnya ada apa?" telihat Higo mengamati toko buku yang sedari tadi Shiho amati.

"AAHHH... Tidak ada apa-apa Ryusuke-san" Shiho berusaha menahan Higo agar tidak melihat ke arah toko.

"Em... kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu" Shiho membungkuk kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari Higo, namun langkahnya ditahan oleh Higo.

"Eh... sudah mau pulang? Aku ingin mentraktirmu makan es krim di Caffe dekat sini sebagai permintaan maafku, katanya di situ terkenal enak"

"ES KRIM? Tapiii... tidak usah, terimakasih... aku benar-benar tidak apa" Shiho tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat tertarik.

"Saya juga benar-benar memohon agar Miyano-san mau menerima tawaran saya" Higo membungkukkan badannya kepada Shiho, Shiho jadi merasa tidak enak padanya.

'Tidak ada ruginya aku mampir makan es krim sebentar' pikir Shiho.

Akhirnya mereka berdua mampir di Caffe es krim yang berada tidak jauh dari toko buku, Merekapun memesan es krim favorit mereka masing-masing, Shiho dengan coklat-strawberrynya dan Higo dengan vanilanya.

Tak lama kemudian Shin dan Ran keluar dari toko buku.

"Arigatou, Shinichi... hari ini aku merasa sangat tertolong, buku-buku yang barusan ku beli benar-benar bagus, aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk membeli buku itu karena terlihat kurang menarik"

"Tidak masalah, aku juga sangat bersyukur bisa membantumu walau sedikit Ran" jawab Shin.

Sesaat kemudian, Shin melihat Shiho, lebih tepatnya yang sedang bersama seorang pria yaitu Ryusuke Higo. Shinichi mengenalnya karena Ia adalah kapten sepak bola SMA Toho, Ia mendapat nilai plus dari Shinichi karena timnya selalu berhasil memenangkan berbagai pertandingan sepak bola, baik antar SMA maupun pertandingan berskala nasional. Hingga kini Shinichi belum berhasil menantang tim sepak bola tersebut bertanding melawan tim sepak bola SMA Teitan.

'Shiho, bagaimana bisa Ia kenal dengan Higo?' batin Shin.

Pada awalnya Shin berniat mengantar Ran pulang, namun melihat Shiho bersama Higo membuat Shinichi merasa tidak tenang.

"Ran, aku benar-benar minta maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah, aku teringat ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan"

"Eh?... tidak apa-apa, kau sudah mau menemaniku membeli buku saja aku sudah bersyukur"

"Aku janji lain kali aku pasti akan mengantarmu pulang sampai rumah, aku janji" Shinichi mencoba meyakinkan Ran bahwa Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud membiarkan Ran pulang sendiri.

"Baiklah Shinichi... terimakasih untuk hari ini, sampai jumpa di sekolah besok. Jaa-ne" Ran pun melambaikan tangan kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Setelah yakin Ran sudah tidak terlihat, Shin langsung membuka handphonenya, mengetik kata 'Silent' pada pencarian kontak dan segera muncul kontak dengan nama 'Silent Death Glare' yang merupakan julukan Shin untuk Shiho. Tanpa pikir panjang Shin langsung menekan tombol call pada layar handphonnya. Tak seberapa lama terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Hallo Shin, ada apa lagi?" Jawab Shiho.

"Aku ada perlu penting, sekarang cepat temui aku di depan stasiun!" Shin langsung mematikan hanphonnya.

"Hai Shin, apa maksud... Shin... Shin, Hallo? Hah diputus. Apa sebenarnya maksudnya?" Shiho terlihat bingung sambil mengamati layar handphonnya.

"Ada apa Miyano-san? Apakah ada masalah?" Higo tampak khawatir dengan tingkah Shiho.

"Ah Ryusuke-san, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya punya urusan mendadak dengan seseorang, sepertinya dia punya urusan yang sangat penting denganku. Aku harus segera menemuinya" Shiho segera merapikan tasnya.

"Apakah orang yang akan Anda temui adalah orang yang menelfon tadi?"

"Iya, kurang lebih begitu... baiklah Ryusuke-san, aku pamit dulu. Terimakasih atas es krim hari ini, rasanya benar-benar enak" Shiho membungkukkan badan sekilas lalu melangkah meninggalkan Higo.

"Tunggu Miyano-san"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Kalau memang Anda menyukainya, bolehkah lain kali kita makan es krim ini bersama lagi?"

"Tentu saja" Shiho tersenyum sekilas lalu keluar dari Caffe.

Tanpa disadari Shiho, ternyata Shinichi mengamatinya dari luar Caffe sehingga saat Shiho keluar dari Caffe Shinichi langsung menelfonnya lagi.

"Hallo... Shiho"

"Hallo Shin, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun. Tunggu aku sebentar" Shiho segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"Shiho... tidak perlu ke stasiun, aku ada di belakangmu"

Shiho langsung membalikkan badan, dilihatnya Shinichi berdiri di belakangnya dengan tersenyum jahil.

"Shinichi, apa-apaan ini, sebenarnya apa maksudnya ini?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengganggumu"

Mendengar alasan Shinichi membuat urat-urat kemarahan Shiho keluar.

"DASAR KAU, BAKA SHIIIIN..." Setelah itu Shiho langsung berlari meninggalkan Shinichi.

'Shinichi bodoh, padahal tadi aku sangat mencemaskanmu' gerutu Shiho dalam hati.

'Apa tindakanku barusan benar-benar keterlaluan ya?' Shinichi hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil memandangi kepergian Shiho.

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Seneng sih akhirnya bisa update lagi, walau sedang terpuruk setelah membaca ulang prolog di chapter 1 yang ternyata 'ancur'. Hontoni gomenasai -deep bow-

lalu Thanks full buat nelvacs9b, Mell Hinaga Kuran, dan PecanduFictShinShi buat Rev and fav nya. saya sangat terharu T-T, semoga chapter 2 akan lebih baik

nelvacs9b: iyaaaaa, terimakasih... ini di lanjut :)

Mell Hinaga Kuran: iya... karena newbe sampe lupa lum d kasih tanda tbc. hohoho

Oc lah, mari kita lanjut kisah selanjutnya...

* * *

 **LOVE YOU TILL THE END**

 **Discliamer: Detective Conan -c Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning: OOC abis, GJ, Typo(s), alur maju-mundur, plot loncat-loncat**  
(maaf ya jika membuat pusing :3)

 **R & R Please :)**

 **Di Chapter sebelumnya:**

Shinichi hendak mengantar Ran pulang, namun saat itu Shinichi melihat Shiho sedang bersama seorang pria, Ryusuke Higo, kapten sepak bola SMA Toho. Akhirnya Shinichi tidak jadi mengantar Ran dan malah mengganggu Shiho sehingga membuat Shiho marah.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Keesokan harinya di sekolah**

Sesampainya di sekolah, Shinichi langsung mencari keberadaan Shiho. Ia terlihat lega saat menemukan Shiho sedang sibuk membaca di bangkunya.

"Ohayou... Shiho"

Namun yang disapa malah diam saja.

"Shiho, ayolah... apakah kau marah hanya karena tindakanku kemarin?"

"Tindakan yang mana?" jawab Shiho sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Baiklah... kau benar-benar marah. Kalau begitu aku minta maaf atas tindakanku kemarin. Sebagai permintaan maafku nanti istirahat aku akan mentraktirmu Kue tart, bagaimana?"

Shiho sedikit mengangkat alisnya sambil berfikir 'sebenarnya apa yang mereka fikirkan tentangku, kenapa mereka selalu menawariku makanan sebagai ungkapan maaf, apakah wajahku tampak semerana itu?'

Karena Shiho tidak juga memberikan jawaban, Shin mengambil buku yang dipegang Shiho lalu menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Hei Shin, apa-apaan kau ini? Cepat kembalikan bukuku atau aku akan marah padamu"

"Bukankah saat ini kau memang sedang marah padaku? Aku tidak akan mengembalikan bukumu sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Baiklah akan aku jawab, tapi kembalikan dulu bukuku"

"Tidak mau, jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"Shin, ayo kembali... KYAAAA" Shiho yang berusaha mengambil bukunya dari Shinichi terjatuh akibat keseimbangan Shinichi yang kurang, merekapun mengaduh secara bersamaan. Saat tersadar, mereka sudah dalam posisi tubuh Shiho menindih tubuh Shin di lantai. Beberapa teman yang sudah datang ke kelas langsung melongokkan kepala mereka untuk melihat keributan yang terjadi. Menyadari posisi yang tidak nyaman tersebut, Shiho segera memposisikan dirinya duduk di lantai sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Shin, dia tau kalau wajahnya pasti sangat merah saat ini.

'Sial, kenapa aku harus jatuh dengan posisi seperti itu, aku yakin saat ini wajahku sangat merah, bagaimana bisa aku melihat wajahnya setelah ini' Shiho merutuki nasibnya sendiri.

"Em... Shiho, aku minta maaf. Ini bukumu" Shinichi mengulurkan buku yang tadi Ia rampas.

Tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, Shiho menyambar buku miliknya sambil berlari keluar kelas

'Apa itu artinya dia semakin marah padaku? Duuhhh...' Shin mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, mereka berdua tidak saling berbicara. Shin selalu menatap Shiho namun Shiho selalu mengelak dari tatapan Shin. Lama-kelamaan, tatapan mata Shin terlihat seperti tatapan mata seekor harimau yang sedang mengintai mangsanya, hingga Shiho seperti bisa merasakan hawa membunuh terpancar dari tubuh Shinichi, Shiho-pun bergidik dibuatnya. Mood Shinichi benar-benar buruk hari ini, sampai-sampai Ia terlihat tidak berminat untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Hingga tak terasa bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, para murid segera membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka masing-masing. Namun tidak dengan Shinichi, Ia masih tetap menatap Shiho sambil menunggu agar kelas agak sepi.

Setelah Shiho hampir meninggalkan tempat duduknya, Shin menahan Shiho pergi.

"Shiho, tunggu sebentar" Shin menahan Shiho menjauh dari bangkunya dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi Shin? Apa kau belum puas membuatku kesal hari ini?" Jawab Shiho sambil terlihat acuh pada Shinichi.

"Bukan itu, tapi sungguh aku menyesal. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal Shiho. Ku mohon jangan membenciku" Shinichi menundukkan wajahnya, kali ini Ia benar-benar terlihat menyesali perbuatannya

Tanpa Shinichi sadari, Shiho sedang menyunggingkan senyum padanya, namun saat Shin mengangkat wajahnya Shiho sudah memasang Pocker face nya kembali.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi kalau sampai terulang lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, ingat itu Shin"

"Siap Bos" Senyum Shin mengembang lebar di kedua sudut bibirnya.

'Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, dasar Baka Shin' Batin Shiho.

"Em... Shiho, sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal pikiranku"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Higo?"

* * *

Higo sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon sambil memandang jendela kelas Shiho. Hari ini dia juga melakukan latihan sepak bola di lapangan di samping gedung SMA Teitan.

'Miyano Shiho... heem, ternyata itu namanya. Nama yang cantik, cocok dengan pemiliknya. Aku mengagumi kecantikan senyumnya sejak pandangan pertama. Aku sering melihatnya dari jendela kelasnya, entah apa atau siapa yang sedang ia lihat, namun saat cahaya sore menerpa kulit putihnya, ia terlihat sangat cantik, aku tidak pernah bosan memandangnya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kemarin kita bisa bertemu'

'Sebenarnya tendanganku belum pernah meleset sekalipun, apalagi sampai membahayakan orang lain. Namun kemarin aku sangat terkejut melihatmu berjalan melewati lapangan ini, padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu lewat, hingga tanpa sadar aku malah menendang bola itu menujumu, aku merasa menyesal sekaligus bersyukur karena kejadian kemarin' Higo tersenyum mengenang kejadian itu.

Tapi hari ini berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, karena hari ini Higo belum melihat senyum Shiho dari jendela kelasnya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa hari ini aku tidak melihat Miyano-san melihat keluar jendela? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Lebih baik nanti aku menemuinya'

Akhirnya Higo memutuskan untuk menunggu Shiho keluar tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang depan SMA Teitan.

* * *

"Hei Shiho, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa hubunganmu dengan Higo?" Tanya Shinichi pada Shiho

"Maksudmu Ryusuke-san? Memangnya apa urusannnya denganmu?" Jawab Shiho sambil melirik ke arah Shihichi.

"Ayolah Shiho, sebagai teman sudah sewajarnya kau menceritakan hal itu kepadaku kan!"

'Ayolah Shin, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja karena kau suka padaku! Tapi rasanya memang tidak mungkin' batin Shiho.

"Shin, sebenarnya aku dan Ryusuke-san..."

Belum sempat Shiho menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Miyano-san"

Shiho langsung mencari arah suara itu dan didapatinya Higo sedang melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan kearahnya.

"Eh... Ryusuke-san? Ada apa sampai datang kemari?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya mampir sebentar, aku menghawatirkanmu. Kemarin sepertinya kau pulang dengan tergesa-gesa. Apakah ada masalah?"

"Oh kemarin itu? Tidak apa-apa, itu hanya perbuatan orang iseng. Aku sudah tidak terlalu memperdulikannya"

'Sialan kau Shiho, di depan laki-laki itu kau bilang aku orang iseng. Awas saja nanti' batin Shinichi.

"Em... Miyano-san, apakah laki-laki yang ada di belakangmu itu pacarmu?"

"Eh... bu-bukan, dia hanya teman sekelasku" tampak sedikit rona merah di wajah Shiho.

'Apakah aku dan Shinichi terlihat seperti itu?' batin Shiho.

"Hei, kau Ryusuke Higo kan?" tanya Shin.

"Iya benar... Apakah aku mengenalmu, sepertinya aku sangat femiliar denganmu?"

"Aku Shinichi Kudo, Kapten sepak bola SMA Teitan, aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba menantang timmu untuk bertanding melawan timku, namun jadwal pertandingan timmu selalu penuh sehingga kita belum pernah bertemu secara langsung. Mungkin saat itulah kau melihatku"

"Ow ya, aku ingat... pantas aku seperti pernah melihatmu, tapi sepertinya baru kemarin aku melihatmu"

Shiho teringat dengan kejadian kemarin saat Ia mengintai Shinichi dari semak-semak

'jangan-jangan kemarin Ryusuke-san sempat melihat wajah Shin'

"AAAHH... Ryusuke-san, mungkin kamu salah lihat, iya kan?" terlihat wajah Shiho tampak tegang menunggu jawaban Higo.

"Emmm... mungkin saja begitu"

Mendengar jawaban Higo, ekspresi kelegaan terpancar jelas dari wajah Shiho dan Higo menyadari perubahan ekspresi yang begitu kentara pada Shiho.

"Shiho-san, bolehkan aku berbicara denganmu? Maksudku hanya kita berdua?"

Shiho tampak bingung namun kemudian Ia berpaling pada Shinichi.

"Shin, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?"

"Memangnya ada urusan apa hingga aku tidak boleh mendengarnya?"

"Sudahlah Shin, apa kau ingin aku marah lagi padamu?"

"Iya... iya baiklah, aku menunggumu di ujung jalan. Segera selesaikan urusanmu Shiho!"

"Kudo... kau tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu, biar aku saja yang mengantar Miyano-san pulang" Tawar Higo pada Shinichi.

"Aku yang lebih dulu menawarkan diri mengantar Shiho pulang, jadi walau apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap akan mengantarkannya pulang" jawab Shin lalu Ia melangkah pergi.

Tanpa Shiho sadari, Ia sedang menatap punggung Shinichi yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan sedih.

"Laki-laki itu keras kepala ya?"

"Iya, memang begitulah dia dari dulu" jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apakah itu alasan Anda menyukainya?"

Shiho terdiam sejenak, mencerna apa yang barusan Higo katakan. Kemudian...

"Ehhhhh...? Ba-bagaimana Ryusuke-san..." Shiho tampak gugup.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Shiho, Higo tertawa.

"Hahahaha, Miyano-san... Anda sangat mudah ditebak" Higo tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Benarkah itu?" Rona merah langsung terpancar dari pipi Shiho.

"Tapi kurasa... dia tidak akan bisa menebak perasaanku padanya" lanjut Shiho dengan wajah murung.

"Mungkin dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan Anda padanya"

"Iya, dia memang pria paling bodoh sekaligus paling cerdas yang pernah aku temui, aku saja bingung bagaimana harus menghadapinya"

"Lalu kenapa Miyano-san tidak menyatakan perasaan saja padanya? Bukankan itu lebih baik?"

"Ya... Andaikan dia tidak sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini, mungkin aku akan menyatakan perasanku padanya"

"Dia sudah menyukai orang lain?"

"He'em... kurang lebih begitu" jawab Shiho dengan senyum getir di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau saya saja yang mengatakan padanya?"

"Eeeeeh?" Wajah Shiho langsung berubah tegang lagi.

"Hahaha, Anda benar-benar lucu Miyano-san. Tenang saja, saya tidak akan mengatakan apapun padanya, asal dengan satu syarat"

"Syarat? Apa syaratnya Ryusuke-san?"

"Mulai sekarang, panggil saya Higo saja"

"Eh? Emmm... baiklah Ryu-eh maksudku Higo"

"Dan satu lagi, bolehkah aku memanggil Anda Shiho?"

"he'em, tentu" Shiho menunjukkan senyumnya.

* * *

Matahari telah sepenuhnya bersembunyi di balik bumi, udara malam mulai menyeruak dan menambah kesan sunyi. Bulan dan bintang pun mulai menampakkan diri. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Higo terus memandangi langit berbintang sambil tersenyum getir.

'Heeh... memang aku kurang beruntung. Wanita yang ku sukai telah menyukai orang lain. Rasanya tadi aku ingin menangis, sungguh tidak mengenakkan, terasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dada'.

Higo tidak menyangka bahwa Ia akan merasakan sakitnya patah hati. Ia pun berulang kali memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak, berharap rasa sakit itu akan sedikit berkurang.

'Tapi sama denganku, cinta Shiho juga bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mungkinkah aku masih memiliki kesempatan? kuharap begitu' batin Higo.

* * *

 **Perjalanan Pulang**

"Hei Shiho?"

"Ya... ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja?"

"Karena kau diam makanya aku diam, bukankah biasanya memang kau yang heboh Shin?"

Shinichi Speechless mendengar pernyataan Shiho.

"Heeeh... bukan begitu, maksudku kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Sudahlah lupakan, aku yakin kau tahu yang aku maksud".

"Hei... hari ini kau kenapa Shin? biasanya kau paling suka berdebat denganku, tumben seorang Shinichi Kudo menyerah".

"Entahlah... hari ini aku merasa aku bukan diriku yang biasanya".

"Kenapa, apa kamu sakit?" tampak raut kecemasan mulai terlihat di wajah Shiho.

"Bisa jadi... tapi aku merasa sedikit sesak di dadaku, mungkin dengan cukup istirahat akan membaik".

"Kalau kau kurang enak badan sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang saja Shin, aku sampai di sini tidak masalah. lagi pula rumahku sudah dekat"

"Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa Shiho?"

"Memangnya kau fikir siapa aku? hemm?" Shiho melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Iya benar, aku tahu itu... kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" Shinichi tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah... Jaa-ne Shin"

"He'em..." Shinichi berjalan menjauhi Shiho, dan seperti biasanya Shiho hanya memandang punggung Shinichi hingga Ia menghilang dari pandangannya.

'Aku harap kau baik-baik saja... Shinichi Kudo'

* * *

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeeeey ''\^0^/'' ... sudah masuk Chapter 3. Terimakasih sudah mau mengikuti Love You Till The End sampai sekarang, tapi mungkin bentar lagi selesai. aamiin :D

Hontoni arigatou buat Rev, foll and fav-nya :D, saya sangat senang XD

carverwords19 : Terimakasih buat koreksinya, Saya akan lebih teliti lagi :3. di tunggu lagi koreksinya :). udah sempet baca ulang Ch.1, iya itu masih galau ttg sudut pandang. tapi udah di benerin dikit, untuk sementara waktu ini ^-^9. hohoho

Mell Hinaga Kuran : iya, semoga saya bisa bikin cerita yang makin lama makin seru :3... aamiin

Baiklah... Selamat membaca :3

* * *

 **LOVE YOU TILL THE END**

 **Discliamer: Detective Conan -c Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning: OOC abis, GJ, Typo(s), alur maju-mundur, plot loncat-loncat**

 **R &R please :)**

 **Di Chapter sebelumnya:**

Higo menunggu Shiho di depan gerbang sekolahnya, namun Shiho telah memiliki janji pulang bersama Shinichi. Melihat tatapan Shiho pada Shinichi, akhirnya Higo tahu bahwa Shiho menyukai Shinichi. Mengetahui Shiho makin akrab dengan Higo membuat Shinichi merasa tidak senang dan tampak murung saat perjalanan pulang.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Kenangan yang Indah  
**

 **Keesokan harinya di sekolah**

"Ohayou Mouri-san"

"Ohayou Miyano-san"

"Mouri-san, apakah Kudo sudah datang?" Tanya Shiho.

"Emm... Ie, rasanya dia belum datang. Lihat saja bangkunya masih kosong" Jawab Ran sambil menunjuk bangku Shinichi.

"Tumben dia belum datang, biasanya jam segini dia sudah bikin onar di kelas" Shiho meletakkan tasnya di bangku.

"Mungkin... ia bangun kesiangan" Jawab Ran Sekenanya.

Shiho mengangguk pelan tanda setuju. Kemudian Ran melirik ke arah Shiho.

"Emm... Miyano-san, apakah setelah kejadian di lapangan kemarin kamu pernah bertemu Ryusuke-san lagi? tanya Ran.

"Eh? memangnya ada apa Mouri-san?" tanya Shiho penasaran.

"Aku penasaran padanya, aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh"

"Oow... yang aku tahu dia adalah seorang kapten sepak bola SMA Toho dan sebentar lagi mereka akan mengikuti kejuaraan tingkat nasional, jadinya hampir setiap hari mereka berlatih di sana, di lapangan yang kemarin kita lewati" Shiho melirik pada lapangan di sebelah gedung sekolah mereka.

"Ya... cuma sebatas itu sih yang aku tahu" lanju Shiho.

"Waaw, seorang kapten sepak bola? pantas saja dia terlihat sangat keren, ternyata dia memang keren, aku semakin ingin mengenalnya..." Ran terlihat kagum dengan cerita Shiho.

"Em... Miyano-san?" lanjut Ran.

"Iya?"

"Bolahkah lain kali aku mengajakmu menemui Ryusuke-san sepulang sekolah?"

"Hem?... boleh, aku akan menemanimu" jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Miyano-san" Ran membalas senyuman Shiho.

Teng...Teng...Teng... Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, seluruh murid memasuki ruang kelas dan menempati bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Hah... sudah bel masuk, kenapa Shin belum juga datang? kali ini dia benar-benar terlambat" Gerutu Shiho.

Tak lama kemudian, sensei memasuki kelas...

"Ohayou minna" Sapa sensei pada murid-murid.

"Ohayou Sensei" jawab semua murid secara bersamaan.

"Pagi ini Sensei mendapat kabar bahwa Shinichi izin tidak masuk karena sakit, kita doakan saja semoga ia cepat sembuh". lanjut Sensei.

'Shinichi sakit?' batin Shiho.

* * *

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Seharusnya saat ini seluruh siswa di SMA Teitan sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan ex-school mereka masing-masing, namun seorang Shiho Miyano, anggota Ekstakulikuler Sains dan Matematik SMA Teitan yang paling rajin dan pintar, akhirnya menanggalkan rekor ' _full present_ '-nya dengan membolos dari kegiatan ekstra. Saat ini yang ada dalam fikirannya hanyalah keadaan Shinichi.

'Apa Shin tidak apa-apa?' batin Shiho.

Sudah lebih dari setahun Shinichi tinggal sendiri di rumah, tepatnya setelah ia masuk SMA Teitan. Tiba-tiba kedua orang tuanya harus pindah ke Amerika karena urusan bisnis. Shinichi tidak mau meninggalkan Jepang hanya demi mengikuti orang tuanya, sehingga Shinichi memutuskan untuk tinggal 'sendiri' di rumahnya. Sebenarnya Shin tidak benar-benar sendiri, ia memiliki pembantu yang bernama Akako-san. Namun, Akako-san datang pada pagi dan sore hari, hanya untuk menyiapkan makanan dan membereskan rumah, setelah itu ia akan pulang ke rumahnya.

'Kalau dilihat dari jadwal Akako-san berarti sekarang Shin sendiri di rumah, sebaiknya aku menghubunginya dulu sebelum berkunjung" batin Shiho.

Shiho mengambil handphonnya untuk menghubungi Shin, tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara dari seberang telfon.

"Hallo..."

"Hallo Shin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shiho.

"Haah... Kau ternyata Shiho, haah..." suara Shinichi terdengar berat.

"Shinichi, kau?... kau ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Shiho sedikit panik.

"Aku… hah… aku di rumah, haah… aku…" suara Shinichi terdengar lemah di seberang sana.

"Baiklah Shin, kau tak perlu menjelaskannya, aku akan segera ke sana". Shiho langsung menutup telfonnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Shinichi.

Selanjutnya Shiho mampir sebentar ke minimarket untuk membeli oleh-oleh dan langsung meluncur ke tempat Shinichi. Sesampainya di depan rumah Shinichi, Shiho menekan bel rumah Shinichi.

"Ding... dong..."

Shiho menekan bel sebanyak tiga kali, namun Shinichi tetap tidak membukakan pintu.

'Shinichi lama sekali, apa aku langsung masuk saja?' batin Shiho.

Shihopun memberanikan diri membuka pintu rumah Shinichi.

"Moshi-moshi... Shin? Kau di mana?" tanya Shiho sedikit berteriak saat memasuki rumah Shin.

Sedetik kemudian Shiho menyadari ada tangan yang menjulur dari balik kursi sofa panjang depan televisi. Shihopun menghampiri kursi tersebut, berharap yang ada di balik kursi adalah seseorang yang sedang ia cari. Ternyata benar dugaan Shiho, Shinichi sedang terbaring lemas di kursi tersebut, wajahnya terlihat pucat, nafasnya berat. Seketika itu juga Shiho menghampiri Shinichi untuk memeriksa keadaan Shin.

"Shinichi? Astaga... demammu tinggi sekali Shin, aku akan segera kembali, tunggu sebentar?

Shiho berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil kompresan, segelas air minum, serta bubur yang ia beli saat di perjalanan. Selanjutnya Shiho mengompres kepala Shin, membantu Shin makan buburnya sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan obat penurun demam pada Shin. Shiho melakukannya dalam sunyi, namun ia sangat cekatan dan penuh perhatian. Shiho tahu yang paling dibutuhkan Shin saat ini adalah perawatan dan istirahat, sehingga ia menahan diri untuk tidak banyak bertanya pada Shin. Tak lama kemudian Shin tertidur di sofa, Shiho memandang wajah Shin yang mulai bernafas normal, butir-butir keringat juga mulai bermunculan di kening Shinichi. muncul kelegaan pada diri Shiho.

'Syukurlah, dia terlihat lebih tenang sekarang, semoga nanti malam demamnya sudah hilang' batin Shiho.

Melihat Shinichi yang tertidur lelap, Shiho memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Shin. Ia teriangat peristiwa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Shin, yaitu saat mereka berdua masih duduk di kelas 2 SMP.

#Flasback on

Hari itu SMP Hisame, yaitu SMP tempat Shinichi dan Shiho bersekolah, sedang melakukan _study tour_ dengan tema menyatu dengan alam. Kegiatan itu dilakukan selama 2 hari satu malam di wilayah perkemahan. Kegiatan hari pertama adalah sekedar persiapan untuk kegiatan keesokan harinya, mereka mendapat pengarahan tentang tugas serta aturan saat melakukan penjelajahan. Barulah keesokan harinya, mereka melakukan penjelajahan.

Seperti yang biasa terjadi di kelas, di acara itupun Shiho dan Shinichi tetap memperdebatkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Saat itu karena yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatan memasak, Shiho sedang berusaha memasang tendanya sendirian, ia tidak ingin merepotkan yang lain.

"Hei Shiho, yang itu salah... coba lihat ada tali yang belum terikat" Celoteh Shin.

"Diam kau Shin, aku juga tahu" Gerutu Shiho.

Sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertama ia mencoba mendirikan tenda, sehingga ia kesulitan. Shinichi tahu bahwa Shiho tidak bisa mendirikan tenda itu seorang diri, iapun mulai jahil pada Shiho.

"Ow... ternyata ' _Miss Perfect_ ' memiliki kelemahan juga ya? Hahaha". Tawa Shin terasa menggema di telinga Shiho dan kemarahan Shiho-pun memuncak.

"SHINICHI... APA KAU MAU KEPALAMU KU LEMPAR PALU?" Teriak Shiho pada Shinichi sambil mengangkat palu yang ia bawa mengarah ke Shinichi.

"Eits... sabar-sabar, aku hanya bercanda Shiho, kau pasti tidak mau kan masuk penjara hanya karena melempar palu ke kepalaku?" bujuk Shinichi.

Mendengar perkataan Shin, Shiho hanya bisa diam sambil mengerutu dalam hati. 'dasar tukang jilat' pikirnya.

"Baiklah, karena aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan maka aku akan membantumu" jelas Shinichi sambil menghampiri Shiho, bersiap membantu Shiho mendirikan tenda.

"Hem? Memang siapa yang meminta bantuanmu? Dasar penjilat"

"Siapa yang kau bilang penjilat?"

"Siapa lagi? Sudahlah tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku tidak akan sudi mendapat bantuan darimu" Jawab Shiho dengan suara agak tinggi.

"Cih... memangnya siapa yang mau membantumu? Dasar nenek lampir" balas Shinichi dengan suara yang lebih tinggi sambil beranjak menjauh.

"Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang nenek lampir... dasar Tukang Usil"

"Nenek Sihir"

"Mulut Rombeng"

Dan begitulang seterusnya, mereka saling melemparkan ejekan sampai suara mereka tidak terdengar satu sama lain. Selanjutnya mereka tidak saling berbicara, mereka saling memalingkan wajah, dan kadang saling mengejek dengan gerakan-gerakan yang aneh.

Keesokan harinya mereka segera bersiap melakukan penjelajahan. Shiho yang memang sangat tertarik dengan sains sudah melupakan perseteruannya dengan Shinichi, sedangkan Shinichi masih terus memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ohayou minna, hari ini adalah acara puncak kita, yaitu penjelajahan. Pastikan kalian terus berada dalam grub, kalian paham" terang sensei pada para murid yang telah berdiri di depannya.

"Baik sensei" jawab murid serempak.

Murid-murid mulai berjalan sambil mengamati berbagai tanaman yang ada di sekitarnya. Sensei sesekali berhenti sembari menjelaskan tanaman yang ia temukan. Shiho sangat antusias dengan penjelasan yang diberikan sensei. Sampai akhirnya Shiho terpukau pada sekuntum bunga yang ia lihat berada di kejauhan, bunga itu berwarna ungu kemerahan, terlihat bersinar diterpa cahaya yang menyelinap dari celah dedaunan. Daun-daun di sekitar bunga itu berwarna hijau segar, melambai-lambai diterpa angin semilir. Sungguh pemandangan yang sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

'Waaaw... bunga itu indah sekali, aku ingin memetiknya' batin Shiho.

Tanpa sadar Shiho berjalan lurus menuju bunga itu, ia tidak sadar bahwa ia semakin menjauhi teman-temannya. Akhirnya ia berada tepat di bawah bunga itu.

'Yaaah... bunganya tinggi sekali, aku tidak dapat meraihnya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Pikir Shiho.

Shiho berpikir sejenak, lalu ia memanjat ranting yang berada tepat di bawah bunga. Shiho tidak sadar bahwa tepat di bawah ranting itu adalah jurang yang cukup dalam. Awalnya ranting itu mampu menahan berat Shiho, namun karena Shiho sedikit berlompat untuk menggapai bunga sehingga ranting itu akhirnya patah dan Shiho jatuh ke dalam jurang. Shiho tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Hooo... Shihooo..."

Sayup-sayup ia merasakan seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipinya sambil memanggil namanya.

"Shihooo... bangun Shiho, sampai kapan kau akan tidur?"

Lama kelamaan suara itu semakin jelas di telinga Shiho, sampai akhirnya ia mampu membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang tidur di pangkuan Shinichi. Seketika itu ia bangun dari posisinya sambil berusaha menjauh.

"SHINICHI?... apa yang kau AAHHH..." Jerit Shiho.

Shiho merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat pada sekujur tubuhnya, terutama pada kakinya, tubuhnya penuh luka akibat terkena ranting dan kakinya terkilir.

"Sudahlah Shiho, diamlah... kau sedang terluka. Tapi syukurlah... kau sudah siuman" tampak raut kelegaan pada wajah Shinichi.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau juga di sini Shin? Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?" Shiho terlihat bingung.

"Aku tadi turun dengan bantuan tali, itu lihat" Shin menunjuk tali yang menjulur dari atas ke bawah.

"Kalau bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu, emmm... sebenarnya... dari tadi aku..." Shinichi tampak ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan, tapi dengan mengambil nafas panjang Shin bertekat mengatakannya.

"dari tadi aku membuntutimu" lanjut Shin.

Shiho semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, muncul beribu pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan Shiho untuk Shinichi namun sebelum sempat Shiho membuka mulut, Shinichi sudah menyelanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Shiho, maafkan aku... aku tahu aku salah, aku tahu kau tertarik pada bunga itu, aku tahu kau terpisah dari rombongan, aku tahu tempat ini berbahaya, tapi yang aku lakukan hanya melihat saja karena aku pikir kita sedang bermusuhan. Aku sungguh egois, maafkan aku. Ini aku ambilkan" Shinichi mengatakannya tanpa mengambil nafas, kemudian ia mengulurkan bunga ungu merah yang tadi dilihat Shiho.

Mendengar pernyataan Shinichi, tanpa sadar Shiho menitikkan air mata. Shinichi terkejut melihat reaksi Shiho. Iapun merasa semakin bersalah.

"Shiho, kenapa kau menangis? Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mencelakakanmu" pinta Shinichi.

"Bukan... aku menangis bukan karena aku marah padamu, tapi aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh? Kenapa aku selalu marah-marah? Kenapa aku hanya bisa melihat keburukan orang lain" tangis Shiho tak terbendung lagi, air matanya mengalir begitu deras.

Tanpa diduga, Shinichi lalu memeluk Shiho untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Shiho, tidak ada yang perlu disesali, kita berdua salah. Yang penting kita telah menyadari kesalahan kita. Mulai sekarang kita berjanji akan menjadi teman, kau setuju?"

Dalam pelukan Shinichi, Shiho menganggukkan kepalanya sambil membalas pelukan Shinichi, saat itulah Shiho merasakan ketenangan, pelukan dan kata-kata Shinichi mampu menyejukkan hatinya, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti menangis.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara sensei dan yang lain berteriak mencari mereka.

"SHIHOO... SHINICHII... KALIAN DI MANA?"

Menyadari hal itu, Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya dan menyadarkan Shiho bahwa mereka berdua akan segera selamat.

"Shiho, kau dengar? Itu suara sensei, kita berdua akan selamat" Senyum Shinichi mengembang.

Mendengar hal itu, Shiho hanya bisa membalas senyuman Shinichi sambil mengangguk.

"SENSEI KAMI DI BAWAH SINI, SENSEI" teriak Shiho dan Shinichi bergantian.

Tak lama kemudian, sensei dan rombongan dapat menemukan mereka, selanjutnya sensei mengeluarkan mereka dari jurang. Ternyata selama mengikuti Shiho, Shinichi meninggalkan jejak berupa tumpukan batu serta ranting patah yang mengarah ke lokasi mereka sekarang, sehingga sensei dan yang lain dapat segera menemukan mereka. Saat itulah Shiho sadar, bahwa selama ini penilaiannya salah. Shinichi bukanlah 'hanya' seorang anak sombong yang suka membuat masalah dengannya, namun ia adalah seseorang yang memang 'istimewa'.

Semenjak kejadian itu Shinichi semakin terkenal dikalangan anak-anak perempuan. Semenjak kejadian itu pula sikap Shiho berubah, ia jadi 'melunak' pada Shinichi, Shiho seperti menjelma menjadi seorang anak yang penurut, apapun yang dikatakan Shinichi ia tidak pernah lagi menyangkalnya. Hal ini membuat Shin dan teman-temannya merasa aneh. Hingga akhirnya, hari itu Shiho ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya.

'Aaah akhirnya, hari ini tiba juga. Hari dimana jimat keberuntunganku telah siap' Shiho berkata dalam hati sambil memandangi kedua jimat yang saat itu ia pegang.

Shiho terlihat sangat senang karena ia memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Shinichi sepulang sekolah. Ia telah bertekat akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Shin saat jimatnya, yaitu kelopak bunga merah-ungu yang Shin petik untuknya, telah kering sempurna. Shiho berniat memberikan salah satu jimatnya pada Shinichi.

Namun ketika Shiho hendak memasuki ruang kelas, Shiho mendengar percakapan antara Shin dengan anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya, Shiho kenal bahwa anak perempuan itu adalah Miki dan Nami.

"Hey Kudo, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Shiho?" tanya Miki pada Shinichi.

"Iya, kalau dipikir lagi, semenjak kau menolong Shiho aku tidak pernah lagi melihat kalian bertengkar" Nami menambahkan.

"Oi… oi… apa kalian ingin aku dan Shiho bertengkar?" Jawat Shinichi dengan wajah tampak heran.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya penasaran saja. Jangan-jangan… gara-gara kamu menolongnya waktu itu Shiho jadi suka padamu" goda Miki.

"Eh?..." Shinichi terlihat sangat kaget, jelas sekali bahwa Shinichi tidak siap menjawab pernyataan Miki.

Mendengar pertanyaan Miki, jantung Shiho berdegub sangat kencang, Shiho terus memegangi jantungnya seakan takut jantung itu akan loncat dari tempatnya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari seluruh tubuh Shiho, Shiho merasa nafasnya semakin berat. Shiho ingin lari dari tempat itu namun dia sangat penasaran dengan jawaban Shinichi.

"B-baaka, hahaha" suara tawa Shinichi menggelegar di seluruh ruang kelas.

"Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi... Lagi pula kami sama sekali tidak cocok, hahaha" lanjut Shinichi disela tawanya.

"Benar juga sih, kalian memang selalu bertentangan di semua hal, hahaha… bodohnya aku" jawab Miki.

"Sudahlah, jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Kami hanya berteman" tambah Shinichi.

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Mendengar jawaban Shinichi, yang bisa Shiho lakukan hanyalah berlari menjauh. Saat itu yang Shiho rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, rasa sesak di dada yang membuatnya sulit bernafas, rasa pilu yang begitu menyayat hingga membuatnya ingin berteriak, hingga akhirnya ia tidak mampu lagi membendung air matanya.

Shiho duduk termenung di atap gedung sekolahnya, Shiho menangis, meratapi nasibnya.

"Shinichi… apa memang mustahil bagiku untuk menyukaimu? Tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa membencimu, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kami-sama… apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Shiho terus mengulang-ulang pertanyaan itu, hingga akhirnya dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah Shiho, tegarlah… Shinichi tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini. Aku harus menjadi Shiho yang kuat. Aku harus bisa menjadi seseorang yang pantas menjadi rival maupun teman bagi Shinichi, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu bisa diandalkan. Ya, aku harus bisa… hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Walau apapun yang terjadi, walau mungkin hatiku akan semakin hancur, aku akan tetap melakukannya"

Sambil beruraikan air mata, Shiho mengucapkan janji itu pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **TBC... :')**


	4. Chapter 4

Oc... Chapter 4 sudah Update, Semoga tidak membuat kalian kecewa :3

AiEmerald : Kya kya kya... terimakasih banyak XD, saya juga sangat senang :D

Baiklah... Selamat membaca :3

* * *

 **LOVE YOU TILL THE END**

 **Discliamer: Detective Conan -c Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning: OOC abis, GJ, Typo(s), alur maju-mundur, plot loncat-loncat**

 **R &R please :)**

 **Di Chapter sebelumnya:**

Shinichi sakit sehingga Shiho menjenguknya. Saat merawat Shinichi Shiho membayangkan kembali saat ia terjatuh kejurang dan diselamatkan oleh Shinichi. Mulai saat itulah Shiho jatuh cinta pada Shinichi. Namun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan sehingga Shiho berjanji akan selalu berada di sisi Shinichi sebagai seorang sahabat.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Cinta Yang Tertukar  
**

#Flasback off

Tanpa terasa air mata Shiho menetes, ia sangat merindukan waktu itu, waktu dimana ia merasa perasaannya dan perasaan Shinichi menyatu, waktu dimana ia merasa Shinichi hanya miliknya seorang. Walau hanya sekejap, namun baginya waktu itu adalah waktu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

'Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi' dalam hati, Shiho memanggil-manggil nama Shinichi.

"Shiho, kenapa kau menangis? Hey… apa sebegitu parah keadaanku sampai-sampai kau menangisiku" goda Shinichi tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum jahil.

Tanpa Shiho sadari, Shinichi telah bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Shiho sedang menangis sambil menggenggam tangannya. Seketika itu juga Shiho melepas genggaman tangannya dari Shinichi.

"B-Baka Shin, kau membuatku terkejut" Shiho memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghapus air mata dan untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya, kemudian Shiho beranjak menjauh dari Shinichi.

"Shiho kemarilah" tiba-tiba Shinichi meraih telapak tangan Shiho kemudian menariknya agar Shiho mendekat padanya, namun hal itu malah membuat Shiho kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tepat di atas Shinichi.

"Awwww… Shin?" Shiho tampak terkejut.

Shiho berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Shinichi namun Shinichi malah melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Shiho.

"Shiho, apa kau tahu? Aku suka melihatmu saat kau menangis" Shinichi mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Apa maksudmu Shin? Kau sudah gila? Cepat lepaskan aku!" Shiho berusaha melepaskan diri dari Shin.

"Shiho, apa kau tahu? Kau terlihat sangat manis saat menangis" lanjut Shinichi tanpa menghiraukan permintaan Shiho.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, wajah Shiho memerah semerah tomat, dengan posisinya sekarang ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspesi wajahnya. Shiho hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Keheningan menyeruap di antara mereka hingga Shiho dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang semakin menggila. Shiho merasa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"S-Shinichi… A-aku" Shiho tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya, namun tekatnya telah bulat.

"A-aku Menyukaimu" akhirnya Shiho dapat mengatakannya.

Sambil tertunduk, Shiho menunggu jawaban dari Shinichi, namun tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Shiho memberanikan diri memandang ke arah Shin. Dengan gugub Shiho perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya. Namun ternyata yang diajak bicara sudah tertidur kembali. Shiho akhirnya dapat melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shinichi.

"Heh... Dasar Baka-Shin... Sunggguh... kau orang yang tidak bisa ditebak" Shiho setengah tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Shin yang tengah tertidur.

'Ternyata dia benar-benar sedang mengigau' batin Shiho

'Mungkin... aku memang terlalu berharap darimu... Shinichi Kudo'.

* * *

 **Sore hari, di Sekolah**

'Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, seharusnya sebentar lagi Shiho keluar dari kelasnya' batin Higo.

Hari ini, Higo melakukan hal yang sama, menunggu Shiho keluar dari depan gerbang sekolahnya. Namun Ran yang datang menghampirinya.

"Ryusuke-san?" Sapa Ran.

"Hei… Emm Mouri-san" Jawab Higo sedikit ragu.

"Iya… sedang apa di sini? Menunggu seseorang?" Selidik Ran.

"Iya, tapi bukan untuk urusan penting" Jawab Higo sekenanya.

"Em, Mouri-san… apakah kau tahu dimana Miyano-san?" Tanya Higo setelah berfikir sejenak.

"Miyano?… Ow… sekarang dia sedang menjenguk Shinichi. Hari ini Shinichi tidak masuk karena sakit. Tadi dia mengajakku untuk menjenguknya, tapi aku masih ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan" Jawab Ran.

"Memangnya ada apa Ryusuke-san mencari Miyano?" Tanya Ran penasaran.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya penasaran. Kemarin kalian pulang bersama tapi hari ini Mouri-san hanya sendiri" Jawab Higo.

Ran tampak ragu untuk bertanya lagi, namun rasa ingin tahunya mengalahkan ketakutannya. Dengan suara sedikit tertahan akhirnya Ran memberanikan diri bertanya pada Higo.

"Ryusuke-san, apakah seseorang yang sedang kamu tunggu itu… adalah pacarmu?" Tanya Ran.

Higo terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Ran yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya, Higo hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

"Bukan… dia hanya teman" jawab Higo sambil melemparkan senyum yang ia paksakan pada Ran.

Mendengar jawaban dari Higo, Ran menyunggingkan senyum terlebarnya.

"Benarkah? Wakatta" Jawab Ran reflek.

"Em… laluu, apakah aku boleh menemani Ryusuke-san menunggu orang yang ingin ditemui?" Tanya Ran lagi.

"Tapi sekarang aku mau pulang, aku sudah tau orang yang aku tunggu sekarang berada di mana" Jawab Higo sambil beranjak pulang.

"Ryusuke-san, apakau orang yang kamu tunggu itu… adalah Miyano?" Tanya Ran ragu.

Higo melihat Ran sekilas dan tersenyum, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Ran.

Ran hanya bisa memandang kepergian Higo dengan raut kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya** **di Sekolah**

"Ohayou Minna" Sapa Shin saat ia memasuki ruang kelas.

Melihat kedatangan Shinichi, teman-teman sekelasnya langsung menghampiri Shin untuk menyambutnya.

"Ohayou… Hey, kamu sudah sembuh Shin? Syukurlah" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Iya… Untungnya aku lekas sembuh" Jawab Shinichi sekilas, kemudian ia menuju ke bangku Shiho.

"Ohayou Shiho" Sapa Shin.

"Ohayou…" Shiho yang sedang asik membaca buku hanya melirik Shinichi sekilas lalu melanjutkan membacanya.

"Kau tidak menyambutku Shiho? Apa kamu tidak senang melihatku kembali?" Tanya Shinichi dengan wajah ngambek.

Shiho memutar kedua bola matanya, kemudian dia menurunkan bukunya sekilas sambil berkata "Ya... selamat datang, Shinichi" lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya lagi.

Shinichi hanya bisa speechless melihat tingkah Shiho.

"Percuma mengharapkan perlakuan yang lebih darimu, Shiho" Kata Shinichi setengah berbisik.

"Apa katamu?" Shiho melirik pada Shinichi.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Shinichi tanpa melihat Shiho.

"Em… Shiho, aku dengan dari Akako-san, katanya kemarin kau ke rumah ya?" Tanya Shin ragu.

"Iya… aku hanya mampir sebentar" Jawab Shiho datar.

"Maaf ya, aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Yang aku ingat hanya waktu kau menelfonku, lalu aku keluar dari kamar dan menunggumu di sofa depan TV, setelah itu aku tertidur" Jelas Shinichi dengan wajah menyesal.

"Iya, aku tahu" Jawab Shiho dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah.

"Em… Shiho, aku ingin bertanya… Em…"

Merasakan gelagat yang aneh dari Shinichi, akhirnya Shiho melepaskan pandangan matanya dari buku yang sedang Ia baca.

"Ada apa Shin? tidak biasanya kamu bertele-tele" Tanya Shiho dengan nada kesal.

"Em… aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi… apakah kemarin… aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padamu?" Tanya Shinichi.

Shiho terlihat berfikir sejenak, namun kemudian Shiho malah balik bertanya pada Shin.

"Melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, maksudnya?" Tanya Shiho sambil memicingkan sebelah matanya.

"Aaaaaah sudahlah, aku hanya bergurau, Wakatta" Jawab Shinichi setengah berteriak sambil mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

"Heeei Shin, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan? Kenapa pertanyaanmu mengambang? Aku jadi semakin penasaran" Tanya Shiho pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ie… tidak ada" Jawab Shin sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tapi… Arigatou Shiho, kau telah menjengukku kemarin. Entah kenapa, sekarang aku merasa sudah jauh lebih baik" Lanjut Shinichi.

"Iya… sama-sama. Bukankah memang sesama teman harus saling membantu" kata Shiho sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Shinichi.

Shinichi terdiam sejenak, namun sesaat kemudian Ia tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Shiho.

"Iya… aku tahu" Jawab Shinichi sambil menjabat tangan Shiho.

Selanjutnya bel tanda masuk pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid memasuki ruang kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

* * *

Selama pelajaran, Ran sama sekali tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Yang ada di fikirannya hanyalah Higo dan Shiho. Karena tidak tahan dengan fikirannya sendiri, Ran memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan kegundahannya pada Shiho saat jam istirahat.

"Miyano-san, bolehkah aku berbicara berdua saja denganmu?" Tanya Ran.

"Ada apa ya Mouri-san?" Tanya Shiho yang tengah membereskan bukunya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" lanjut Ran.

"Baiklah, silahkan" Shiho menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian mempersilahkan Ran untuk duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Emmm… aku tidak enak kalau berbicara di sini. Bisakah kita bicara di taman saja?" Tanya Ran.

"Hei kalian, sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya serius sekali Ran" Tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba.

"Hai Shin, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Miyano-san, bolehkah kamu tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

"Shin? Ran? Sejak kapan kalian saling memanggil nama depan?" Tanya Shiho yang tampak terkejut.

"Sejak kemarin waktu kita ke toko buku. Bukankah akan terdengar lebih akrab jika kita saling memanggil nama depan, benar kan Ran?" Jawab Shin yang kemudian melemparkan pandangannya pada Ran, Ran hanya menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum.

Shiho hanya bisa terdiam melihat keakraban Shinichi dan Ran, dia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka bisa akrab secepat ini. Shiho hanya bisa melengkungkan senyum pahit di kedua ujung bibirnya. Saat ini Shiho merasakan matanya seperti terbakar dan butiran air mata mulai menggenang di bawah kelopak matanya, namun kemudian Shiho memalingkan wajahnya sekilas untuk menghapus butiran itu lalu kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Ow begitu, syukurlah… aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian" kata Shiho sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Em… Miyano-san, bolehkah aku juga memanggilmu dengan nama depan?" Tanya Ran pada Shiho.

"Eh…" Shiho tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ran, namun akhirnya Ia malah tersenyum, senyuman yang tulus.

"Tentu saja Ran, kita kan teman"

"Wakatta… Syukurlah Shiho, aku sangat senang" Jawab Ran sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Syukurlah Shiho, akhirnya kau punya teman selain aku" Kata Shinichi usil.

Mendengar perkataan Shinichi, Shiho hanya bisa melirikkan ujung matanya.

"Memangnya temanku cuma kamu? Dasar Baka-Shin, dari dulu tidak pernah beruhah, tetap saja kau terlalu _self-confident_ " jawab Shiho sambil melipat tangannya di depan perut.

"Ayo Ran kita bicara di tempat lain saja, di sini ada setan pengganggu" ajak Shiho sambil menggandeng tangan Ran keluar kelas.

"Apa katamu? Jadi kau anggap aku setan penggangu? Shiho… Hei Shiho"

Shinichi memanggil-manggil nama Shiho namun Shiho tidak menghiraukannya. Shiho bersama Ran berjalan lurus menuju taman sekolah tanpa sepatah katapun. Akhirnya mereka duduk di salah satu kursi tepat di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Sekarang sudah aman, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Ran?" Shiho membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang... Em.. R-Ryusuke-san" Jawab Ran dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Ryusuke? Memangnya ada apa? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu" Tanya Shiho penasaran.

Ran hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan jawabannya

"Kemarin… aku bertemu Ryusuke-san di depan gerbang sekolah kita" Ran menghentikan ceritanya, Ia ragu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Shiho mulai tahu arah pembicaraan Ran, tapi Ia ingin mendengar sendiri dari Ran apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya gundah.

"Lanjutkan saja Ran, kalau ada yang bisa aku lakukan pasti aku bantu" Shiho mencoba meyakinkan Ran.

"Ryusuke-san, Ia menunggumu…" Lanjut Ran.

"Apa? Hahaha, apakah karena hal itu hatimu gundah Ran? Sungguh… Aku dan Ryusuke, kami hanya berteman. Percayalah!" Jawab Shiho mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Namun usahanya sia-sia, Ran tetap terlihat murung. Sepertinya jawaban Shiho tidak membuatnya puas.

"Aku percaya padamu Shiho, namun aku bisa melihatnya. Aku bisa melihat kalau Ryusuke-san… sebenarnya dia… suka padamu" walaupun dengan ragu, namun akhirnya Ran mengatakannya.

Mendengar perkataan Ran, Shiho hanya bisa terdiam. Dia mulai merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ran adalah hal yang serius. Shiho mulai memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan hal itu Ran? Apakah kemarin Ryusuke mengatakannya hal itu langsung padamu?" Tanya Shiho menyangsikan perkataan Ran.

Ran hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, namun perlahan air matanya mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Tapi aku bisa melihatnya Shiho… mata itu, tatapan mata yang kosong, mata yang terlihat sangat menderita. Aku melihatnya sesaat setelah aku bicara tentang dirimu yang sedang bersama Shinichi" lanjut Ran yang kedua pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata.

Shiho dan Ran pun akhirnya terdiam, untuk beberapa saat suasana terasa begitu beku, hanya terasa angin yang bertiup lembut dan memainkan rambut mereka yang tergerai.

"Lalu… Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Sama sekali tidak terbersit di fikiranku tentang hal itu" Shiho mulai memecah keheningan mereka dengan pertanyaan yang lebih seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Shiho, maaf jika aku lancang…" Kata Ran yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Demo… apakah kamu menyukai Shinichi?" Lanjut Ran sambil memandang ke arah Shiho.

Shiho terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ran, sesaat suasana hening kembali, sampai akhirnya Shiho bereaksi dengan tersenyum pedih.

"Tapi ada orang lain yang Ia sukai Ran, dan… orang itu adalah Kamu" Jawab Shiho sambil memandang ke arah Ran.

Ran juga tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Shiho, Ia tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang telah Ia dengar.

"Shinichi padaku? Aku kira dia…"

Shiho menggelengkan kepala lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia bilang sendiri padaku bahwa dia menyukaimu Ran" Sekarang berganti Shiho yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha… lucu sekali ya? Kenapa kisah cinta kita malah saling tertukar? Apakah memang Kami-sama ingin mempermainkan kita?" Ran tertawa hambar.

Shihopun ikut tersenyum hambar, sekarang Ia tengah mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang langit yang cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan hati mereka saat ini, Ran pun mengikutinya. Suasana kembali hening.

"Shiho…"

"Ya"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apa Ran?"

"maukah kamu… mengembalikan senyum Ryusuke-san, demi aku"

Shiho langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Ran. Dia setengah tidak percaya dengan permohonan yang diutarakan Ran. Sekarang bukan hanya Ran tapi Shihopun berwajah murung, namun akhirnya dia menanyakan hal serupa pada Ran.

"Lalu sebagai gantinya… maukah kamu menjaga Shinichi, Ran? Demi aku?" Lanjut Shiho.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Ran tampak lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Iya Shiho, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kamu minta" jawab Ran.

"Baiklah Ran, akan aku pertimbangkan" Jawab Shiho.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, Shiho dan Ran pun kembali ke kelas dalam kebisuan.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya... Chapter 5 : The last Chapter is updated. Semoga sesuai harapan :3

AiEmerald : Kya kya kya... terimakasih XD. ini udah update :D

Mell Hinaga Kuran : Iya di lanjut, tapi ini yang terakhir :')

misakihartwell : Iya ini dilanjut :')

Tak habis-habisnya, author mengucapkan banyak terimakasih atas Rev,fav&follow nya, karena kalianlah penyemangat hidup author :'). Hontoni Arigatou - deep bow -

Karena kali ini author lagi seneng nulis, jadi author langsung update 2 chapter. Moga kalian senang :3

Baiklah... Selamat membaca :3

* * *

 **LOVE YOU TILL THE END**

 **Discliamer: Detective Conan -c Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning: OOC abis, GJ, Typo(s), alur maju-mundur, plot loncat-loncat**

 **R &R please :)**

 **Di Chapter sebelumnya:**

Ran mengetahui perasaan Higo pada Shiho, Ran tidak tahan dengan wajah sedih Higo, sehingga Ia meminta bantuan Shiho agar Higo dapat tersenyum kembali. Saat ini Shiho masih belum yakin dengan pilihannya sendiri, Ia masih butuh waktu untuk berfikir.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Kesempatan Kedua  
**

Hari ini jam pelajaran kedua dilalui Shiho dengan fikiran dan perasaan yang berantakan, Shiho sangat bingung, dia tidak suka mengambil keputusan ini, namun jika keputusan ini ia ambil maka orang-orang yang ia sayangi akan bahagia. Sampai akhirnya bel tanda istirahat kedua berbunyi. Shinichi menghampiri Shiho untuk mengajaknya ke kantin.

"Shiho, ayo kita ke kantin... kali ini aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan terimakasih" ajak Shinichi begitu ia sampai di sebelah Shiho.

Namun Shiho tidak merespon, akhirnya Shinichi melanjutkan ajakannya.

"Ayolah Shiho... sebelum kantin penuh, ayo rapikan bukumu!"

Namun Shiho tetap tidak merespon, Shiho memandang ke depan namun tatapannya kosong. Melihat reaksi Shiho, tidak seperti biasanya Shinichi juga ikut termenung. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar membebani fikiran Shiho saat ini.

"Kau kenapa Shiho? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini, kau seperti tidak berada di sini" tanya Shinichi dengan wajah khawatir.

Shiho menoleh ke arah Shinichi, ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Seorang Shinichi Kudo, orang yang paling tidak peka sedunia, mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

'Apakah efek dari jatuh cinta sebegitu besarnya hingga mampu mengubah seorang Shinichi begitu cepat?' Batin Shiho.

Kemudian Shiho menundukkan wajahnya, ia merasa sudah benar-benar kalah dari Ran. Namun ia bahagia karena ia yakin bahwa keputusannya sudah tepat. Dalam diamnya Shiho tersenyum, ia sekarang mampu mengangkat wajahnya dan berani memandang wajah Shinichi.

"Daijobu Shinichi... aku sangat baik. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin sendiri" Jawab Shiho sambil mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Baiklah Shiho, aku akan ke kantin dulu. Mau dibelikan sesuatu?" Tanya Shinichi.

Shiho hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum, saat ini _mood_ Shiho benar-benar buruk hingga Ia malas berfikir.

Walaupun khawatir, pada akhirnya Shinichi meninggalkan Shiho sendirian, Shiho terus melihat Shinichi dari belakang hingga Ia menghilang di balik pintu. Setelah itu, Shiho menjatuhkan kepala ke atas bangku, Ia merasa kepalanya sangat berat hingga Ia tidak mampu lagi menegakkannya, kemudian seseorang mendekat ke bangku Shiho dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ran, aku akan melakukannya" Kata Shiho sambil mendongakkan kepalanya pada orang itu, ya... seseorang itu adalah Ran Mouri.

"Baiklah Shiho, aku juga akan melakukannya" Jawab Ran pada Shiho.

* * *

#Sepulang Sekolah

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Shiho? Aku merasa setelah ia berbicara pada Ran tadi siang Ia jadi lebih banyak melamun" Shinichi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mungkin dengan mentraktirnya makan akan membuat hatinya lebih baik' Batin Shinichi.

"Hai Shiho… ayo aku antar pulang! Nanti aku traktir" Ajak Shinichi pada Shiho.

"Tidak Shin, aku ada urusan hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kamu pulang saja dengan Ran, sepertinya dia pulang sendiri hari ini" jawab Shiho datar.

"HAI Ran, Hari ini kamu pulang sendiri kan? Shinichi ingin mengajakmu pulang" Kata Shiho dengan setengah berteriak pada Ran yang duduk di bangku paling depan.

Ran tersenyum simpul pada Shiho kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shinichi.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika Shinichi ingin mengajakku pulang bersamanya" jawab Ran.

"Beres kan? Sekarang kau bisa lebih leluasa mendekati Ran, Shinichi" Kata Shiho setengah berbisik pada Shinichi kemudian Shiho beranjak keluar dari ruang kelas tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Shinichi hanya berdiri memandang kepergian Shiho, Ia merasa bahwa Shiho yang saat ini bukanlah Shiho yang selama ini ia kenal. Shiho yang selalu kasar padanya kini berubah menjadi Shiho yang penurut, persis seperti Shiho yang pernah Ia kenal 3 tahun yang lalu.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Shiho Miyano' Batin Shinichi.

"Shinichi? Ayo kita juga pulang!" ajakan Ran membuyarkan lamunan Shinichi.

"Iya Ran… Ayo!" jawab Shinichi singkat.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang, Shinichi terkejut melihat Shiho yang sedang berbicara dengan Higo, mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Tak lama kemudian, Shiho dan Higo beranjak dari tempat mereka semula, mereka pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari rumah Shiho.

Shinichi hanya mematung melihat kepergian mereka berdua, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum getir.

"Heh… Jadi itu yang membuatmu melamun sepanjang hari ini Shiho? Aku benar-benar sudah tidak ada harapan" gumam Shinichi setengah berbisik.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Shinichi akhirnya Ran angkat bicara.

"Shinichi, ada apa?"

Shinichi memandang Ran sekilas, saai itulah Shinichi terkejut karena ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Shinichi berusaha menahannya dengan mendongakkan kepalanya. Setelah merasa hatinya tenang, Shinichi kemudian memandang Ran kembali sambil memperlihatkan senyum terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini dan berkata "Tidak apa Ran".

Namun usaha Shinichi untuk menutupi air matanya pada Ran sia-sia, karena Ran telah melihat mata Shinichi, mata seseorang yang ingin menangis.

"Shinichi, jadi… kamu menyukai Shiho" Tanya Ran sambil membelalakkan matanya.

Seketika itu juga senyum Shinichi menghilang, berganti dengan ekspresi sedih. Dari awal, Ran sudah menduga bahwa Shinichi menyukai Shiho, namun baru kali ini Ran melihat ekspresi Shinichi yang begitu kentara, ekspresi wajah seseorang yang tengah patah hati.

"Maaf aku bertanya di waktu yang tidak tepat, tapi kata Shiho, kamu... maaf, menyukaiku?" Tanya Ran yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Maaf Ran telah melibatkanmu dalam masalahku. Memang aku mengatakan hal itu pada Shiho, tapi aku melakukannya hanya karena ingin melihat Shiho cemburu dan akhirnya mengakui bahwa Ia menyukaiku" Jelas Shinichi menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tapi ternyata semua berakhir diluar dugaanku, Shiho sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuknya, andaikan aku punya kesempatan kedua" lanjut Shinichi dengan senyuman getir di wajahnya.

Ran tampak tarkejut dengan pernyataan Shinichi, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa di sekelilingnya masih ada kisah cinta yang tragis, kisah dua insan yang saling menyukai namun tidak dapat menebak perasaan satu sama lain karena hubungan mereka yang sejak awal sudah dekat, dan itu terjadi pada temannya sendiri. Ran tahu ada sesuatu yang bisa Ia lakukan.

"Belum Shin, belum terlambat. Masih ada kesempatan untukmu…"

Selanjutnya Ran menceritakan semuanya pada Shinichi, tentang perasaan Shiho pada Shin dan permohonan Ran pada Shiho. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Ran, Shinichi berlari mengejar kepergian Shiho.

* * *

Sementara itu, Shiho dan Higo sedang berjalan menuju taman kota. Saat ini, suasana diantara mereka sangat tidak nyaman. Higo tidak mengatakan apapun setelah mereka meninggalkan gerbang sekolah, sementara Shiho juga sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya Shiho berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Em… Higo, bagaimana dengan tim sepak bolamu? Apakah latihannya berjalan lancer?" Tanya Shiho.

Namun Higo hanya menjawab "He'em" dengan sekali anggukan ringan kemudian suasana kembali hening.

Akhirnya Shiho juga memilih diam, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bicara. Sesampainya di taman dan dirasa tempat mereka berada cukup sepi, Shiho memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Higo, apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku?"

Higo hanya diam saja. Tatapan matanya memandang lurus ke depan. Lalu Shiho mulai memaksa Higo untuk bicara.

"Higo, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengajakku kemari? Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan lebih baik aku pulang" Kata Shiho sambil beranjak pergi.

Sesaat kemudian Shiho merasakan tangan Higo menangkap pergelangan tangannya, mencegah Shiho agar tidak meninggalkannya.

"Shiho, jangan pergi" pinta Higo tanpa melihat ke arah Shiho.

"Higo, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan? Kenapa dari tadi kamu tidak melihat ke arahku? Apakah kamu marah padaku?"

Higo menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berkata "aku tidak bisa melihat langsung ke arahmu karena aku takut, takut aku akan semakin menyukaimu, Shiho"

Shiho hanya bisa melihat lurus ke arah Higo, Ia sudah tidak terlalu terkejut lagi dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Higo padanya, 'ya, ternyata benar apa kata Ran' batin Shiho. Lalu Shiho melihat tangan Higo yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Shiho dan menyentuhnya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sekarang? Higo?" Tanya Shiho dengan suara lembut.

Karena tekjub dengan reaksi Shiho akhirnya Higo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shiho yang dilanjutkan dengan anggukan kepala. Sebelum memulai pembicaraan, Shiho dan Higo memilih untuk duduk di bangku kosong tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Shiho, maaf karena walaupun saya tahu bahwa saat ini anda menyukai orang lain tapi saya tetap mengatakannya" kata Higo memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Daijobu Higo, aku menghargai perasaan dan keberanianmu" Jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku malah tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya" Lanjut Shiho sambil menerawang menembus taman bunga yang terhampar indah di depannya.

"Lalu apa tindakanmu selanjutnya Shiho?" Tanya Higo.

Shiho hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat lalu Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah... tapi untuk sekarang aku akan menjaga jarak dengannya, karena saat ini dia sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar dia inginkan" Jawab Shiho

Mendengar jawaban dari Shiho, mata Higo membesar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kini ia tengah memandangi Shiho tak percaya.

"Jadi... sekarang saya memiliki kesempatan Shiho?" Tanya Higo dengan ekspresi wajah berseri.

Shiho hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian berkata "Saat ini hatiku sedang kosong, jadi siapapun boleh mencoba"

Kemudian Higo meraih kedua tangan Shiho dan mengenggamnya.

"Shiho, saya berjanji... saya akan tunjukkan padamu bahwa saya sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, dan saya akan membuatmu melupakan Shinichi" Kata Higo bersungguh-sungguh.

Shiho hanya bisa memandang kedua tangannya yang saat ini berada dalam genggaman Higo kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, semoga saja begitu" Kata Shiho kemudian.

* * *

"Shiho, dimana kamu?"

Shinichi berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menyusuri jalanan yang mungkin saja dilalui Shiho. Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya usaha pencariannya membuahkan hasil, dilihatnya Shiho sedang duduk berdua dengan Higo dan didapatinya Higo sedang menggenggam tangan Shiho. Tanpa membuang waktu, Shinichi langsung berlari menghampiri Shiho, menarik tangan Shiho agar Ia berdiri, kemudian memeluknya.

"Shiho... ku mohon... tetaplah di sisiku" Kata Shinichi sambil memeluk erat tubuh Shiho.

"Shin-" belum sempat Shiho melanjutkan kata-katanya, Shinichi sudah menyelah.

"Shiho, tidak perlu berkata apapun. Ran sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku"

Kemudian Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya, berganti dengan cengkraman pada kedua bahu Shiho kemudian mencium sudut bibir Shiho lalu berkata "Aku mencintaimu, Shiho"

Ciuman singkat serta tiga kata yang diucapkan oleh Shinichi sukses membuat Shiho tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya bisa menatap Shinichi dengan mulut terbuka. Sedetik kemudian Shinichi melihat butiran air mata meluncur dari kedua mata Shiho.

"S-Shiho, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tiba-tiba menciummu. Apakah kamu marah?" Tanya Shinichi gugup.

Shiho menggeleng keras beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak Shinichi, aku sangat senang. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan hal itu padaku, bagiku ini seperti mimpi"

Akhirnya mereka pun saling berpandangan dan saling bertukar senyum. Mereka benar-benar lupa bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka.

"He'em… Maaf jika saya mengganggu"

Higo berdehem sambil memandang ke arah samping. Menyadari hal itu, Shinichi akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan membalikkan badan membelakangi Higo. Saat ini perasaannya benar-benar bercampur, antara senang dan malu.

Kemudian Shiho memandang ke arah Higo, kini Ia telah menghapus air matanya.

"Higo, aku rasa... aku menarik kata-kataku tadi. Saat ini, dihatiku hanya ada satu nama, dan nama itu adalah Shinichi Kudo. Jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf" kata Shiho yang kemudian membunggukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

Mendengar kata-kata Shiho, Shinichi menoleh ke arah Shiho dengan wajah memerah sedangkan Higo hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Iya Shiho, saya tahu sejak awal bahwa saya telah kalah. Tapi sekarang sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan dalam diriku karena saya telah berusaha. saya ucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua" ucap Higo sambil berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Shiho..." Higopun beranjak pergi.

"Matte Higo... Aku ingin engkau tahu satu hal lagi" panggil Shiho yang berhasil membuat Higo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hem?" jawab Higo yang hanya memutar kepalanya pada Shiho.

"Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang sangat memperhatikanmu, dia adalah Mouri Ran. Aku rasa kamu akan bahagia bila bersamanya" kata Shiho dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Higo tersenyum singkat kemudian memutar kepalanya kembali menghadap ke depan, kemudian dia melambaikan tangan kanannya tanpa melihat ke arah Shiho. Shiho memandangi kepergian Higo dalam diam. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Shiho.

"Jadi... yang ada dihatimu saat ini hanya namaku, Shiho?" Bisik Shinichi tepat di telinga Shiho.

Seketika itu juga Shiho merasa merinding, jantungnya berdegub tak karuan, mukanya memerah, saat ini wajahnya sangat panas. Shiho merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini sehingga Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Shinichi.

"Hei Shin, apa yang kau lakukan, cepat lepaskan aku" Pinta Shiho sambil meronta.

Namun di mata Shinichi, Shiho yang saat ini bukanlah Shiho yang dingin seperti yang biasanya, reaksi Shiho saat ini sangat manis dan membuat Shinichi semakin ingin menggodanya. Bukannya melepaskan Shiho, Shinichi malah melingkarkan lengannya yang satu lagi pada leher Shiho, kini kedua lengan Shinichi mengunci Shiho di dalamnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Jawab Shinichi jahil.

Kemudian Shiho mulai menyadari bahwa kini mereka menjadi tontonan banyak orang, Shiho sangat malu dan ingin segera keluar dari situasi ini, sehingga tiba-tiba saja aura kemarahannya memancar begitu kuat.

"Shi ni chi... Jika kau tidak segera melepaskanku, maka aku tidak akan segan menghancurkan lenganmu" Kata Shiho dengan nada horor.

Seketika itu juga Shinichi merasa bergidik dan melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian secara reflek mundur tiga langkah.

Melihat reaksi Shinichi, Shiho tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tawa sehingga Ia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. akhirnya Shinichipun juga ikut tertawa dan merekapun tertawa bersama-sama.

* * *

"Jadi Shiho, sekarang kita resmi jadian kan?" Tanya Shinichi pada Shiho ketika mereka berjalan pulang.

"Lalu?" Tanya Shiho singkat sambil melirik ke arah Shinichi.

"Em... bolehkah sekarang... aku menggenggam tanganmu?" Tanya Shinichi gugup.

Kemudian Shiho membuka tangan kirinya, mempersilahkan Shinichi menggenggam tangannya. Tangan itu disambut oleh tangan kanan Shinichi. Kini mereka telah bergenggaman tangan sambil berjalan pulang.

"Lalu Shiho" lanjut Shinichi.

"Ya" jawab Shiho.

"Bolehkah kalau aku... Em, memintamu menginap di tempatku nanti malam?" tanya Shinichi dengan wajah merah sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kemudian Shiho tersenyum manis sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya melihat ke arah Shinichi. Shiho mengisyaratkan agar Shinichi sedikit merunduk dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian perlahan wajah Shiho mulai mendekat ke wajah Shinichi, saat itu jantung Shinichi berdegub sangat kencang hingga ia merasa keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari seluruh pori di tubuhnya, perlahan Shinichi mulai menutup matanya, lalu ia mendengar suara Shiho berbisik di telinga kanannya.

"Shin, Aku akan menginap... dalam mimpimu, Dasar Perv-Shin" Kata Shiho yang membuyarkan lamunan Shinichi.

Seketika itu juga Shinichi membuka matanya dan mendapati Shiho sedang tersenyum jahil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Shinichi. Selanjutnya Shiho melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlari menjauhi Shinichi. Shinichi hanya melongo melihat kejahilan Shiho hingga akhirnya Ia ikut berlari mengejar Shiho.

* * *

 **-Fin-**


	6. Chapter Extra

Hallo minna, di chapter ekstra ini author pingin cerita tentang perasaan Shinichi yang sebenarnya pada Shiho.

Inilah Chapter penutupan, moga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan :3

Langsung saja yuk kita simak! :3

* * *

 **LOVE YOU TILL THE END**

 **Discliamer: Detective Conan -c Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning: OOC abis, GJ, Typo(s), alur maju-mundur, plot loncat-loncat**

 **R &R please :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Extra** **: Behind The Shinichi's Feeling  
**

Hallo minna, Namaku Shinichi Kudo, aku adalah kapten sepak bola di SMAku, SMA Teitan. Sekarang aku sedang berbahagia karena sahabatku yaitu Shiho Miyano akhirnya kini resmi menjadi pacarku. Hubungan kami diikat oleh jimat dari kelopak bunga merah-ungu yang selalu kami bawa kemanapun kami pergi. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama, yaitu saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SMP Hisame, SMP tempat aku dan Shiho bersekolah dulu.

Awalnya aku sangat malas bersekolah di Jepang karena sejak kecil aku telah bersekolah di Amerika, bersama oma dan opaku. Namun ayah dan ibuku yang tinggal di Jepang membujuk oma dan opa agar aku tinggal di Jepang untuk menemani mereka, akhirnya aku dipaksa untuk tinggal di Jepang.

Lalu aku bersekolah di SMP Hisame, SMP yang kata orang tuaku adalah yang terbaik di wilayahku. Saat itu aku sangat malas bersekolah karena memang dari awal aku tidak suka. Namun saat hari pertama aku masuk, yaitu saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, tepatnya di depan gerbang sekolah aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang gadis yang sangat manis.

Gadis itu tengah berjongkok di depan sebuah kotak yang berisi seekor kucing kecil yang terus mengeong. Ia tampak sedih melihat kucing yang malang itu, namun kadang ia juga tersenyum melihat tingkah kucing yang menggemaskan. Karena tertarik, akhirnya aku mengamatinya.

Pertamanya ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, entah apa yang ia cari, lalu ia berlari menuju seseorang kakak dengan seragam SMP Hisame, kelihatannya kakak itu adalah senior kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang gadis itu tanyakan, namun akhirnya senior itu menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan di dekat tempat parkir, lalu gadis itu membungkukkan badannya dan berlari menuju kotak tadi.

Dibawanya kotak itu menuju bangunan yang belakangan aku tahu adalah tempat tinggal penjaga sekolah. Setelah gadis itu mengetuk pintu, keluarlah seorang bapak tua. Mereka berbicara sebentar dan akhirnya gadis itu menyerahkan kotak yang berisi kucing tadi pada bapak tua penjaga sekolah. Saat itu aku melihat wajahnya berseri dan senyumnya sangat manis. Sejak itulah aku mengaguminya.

Selanjutnya saat upacara penerimaan sedang berlangsung, gadis itu maju ke podium untuk memberikan sambutan mewakili siswa baru, saat itulah aku tahu bahwa namanya adalah Shiho Miyano, seorang siswi berprestasi yang masuk ke SMP Hisame tanpa biaya. Aku semakin terpukau padanya dan berambisi untuk membuatnya menyadari keberadaanku.

Akupun mencoba menandinginya dalam setiap kegiatan yang juga ia ikuti, mulai dari pelajaran, olahraga, olimpiade dan kejuaraan. Hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar menyadari keberadaanku. Namun aku merasa bukannya menyukaiku, ia malah membenciku.

Aku dibuatnya serba salah, aku selalu ingin membantunya jika ia dalam kesusahan, namun selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran di antara kami. Aku coba melunak tanggapanya ketus, aku coba ketus dia lebih ketus lagi. Aku benar-benar frustasi dan hampir menyerah. Sampai-sampai dalam doaku aku selalu memohon pada Kami-Sama untuk membukakan pintu hatinya.

Hingga pada hari itu akhirnya Kami-Sama mengabulkan doaku, yaitu saat sekolah kami mengadakan study tour di wilayah perkemahan. Wilayah itu masih termasuk hutan lindung, jadi walau tidak ada binatang buas, di sana masih banyak tumbuhan yang unik dan jarang kami temui.

Hari itu aku dan Shiho sedang bermusuhan sehingga kami berdua saling mengunci mulut rapat-rapat. Namun saat penjelajahan dilakukan akhirnya aku bisa melihat kembali senyum itu, senyuman manis Shiho, persis seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Shiho kelihatan menikmati kegiatan pengamatannya terhadap berbagai tanaman yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Dan disepanjang penjelajahan, yang aku amati hanyalah wajah serta senyum Shiho.

Sampai akhirnya aku melihat Shiho tampak sedang mengagumi sesuatu. Pertamanya aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terpukau, namun lama kelamaan aku tahu apa yang ia lihat, yaitu sekuntum bunga warna merah-ungu, Shiho mulai menjauh dari rombongan untuk menghampiri bunga itu.

Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung memperingatkannya, tapi aku masih belum rela kehilangan senyum itu. Jadi aku biarkan saja, toh aku mengawasinya jadi pasti tidak apa-apa, itulah fikiranku saat itu. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah.

Saat Shiho ingin mengambil bunga itu, Ia malah terperosok masuk ke jurang. Aku yang melihat kejadian itu sangat panik, aku lihat Shiho tak sadarkan diri di dasar jurang sedangkan rombongan kami telah menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya namun Shiho tidak menjawab.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku ikut turun ke jurang menggunakan tali yang selalu aku bawa saat berkemah. Aku bersyukur karena saat kulihat lukanya tidak terlalu parah, tapi aku tetap khawatir karena dia belum juga siuman.

Saat itulah aku merasa aku adalah laki-laki yang tidak berguna, aku tidak mampu melindungi seseorang yang aku kasihi. Aku menangis sambil memandangi wajah Shiho yang seperti tertidur, namun aku tidak tahu kapan Ia akan bangun, sungguh saat itu aku sangat menghawatirkannya.

Saat menunggu Shiho siuman, aku teringat pada bunga merah-ungu yang ingin Shiho petik, aku fikir kalau aku memetikkan bunga itu untuk Shiho mungkin aku bisa membayar sedikit rasa bersalahku padanya.

Bersusah-payah aku berusaha untuk memetik bunga itu, bunga itu terlalu tinggi bagiku sehingga aku harus memutar otak agar aku bisa memetiknya. Akhirnya dengan menggunakan tali yang ujungnya aku ikat dengan batu sebagai pemberat lalu aku lempar pada tangkai bunga itu, akhirnya aku bisa meraih bunganya. Setelah aku dapatkan bunga itu, aku kembali ke tempat Shiho.

Kemudian aku coba membangunkannya, ku tepuk-tepuk pipinya dan ku panggil namanya berkali-kali. Aku sangat bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika Ia tidak segera sadar, serta apa yang harus aku katakan jika ia sadar nanti? saat itu pikiranku sangat kacau.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Shiho sadar, dan sesuai dugaanku dia tampak bingung dengan keberadaanku disana. Akhirnya aku berbohong padanya, saat itu aku terlalu takut untuk berkata jujur, aku takut jika Ia bertambah benci padaku. Dan aku sangat bersyukur, berkat kebohonganku waktu itu akhirnya aku dan Shiho bisa berteman. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, bahwa aku tidak berbohong saat aku bilang aku menyesal.

Lalu beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, sikap Shiho berubah. Dia tampak malas meladeniku. Aku berfikir apakah dia marah karena aku membuntutinya saat penjelajahan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir alasan lain yang mungkin membuatnya berubah. Hingga Miki dan Nami bilang mungkin saja Shiho berubah sikap karena Ia menyukaiku.

Sungguh jika saja itu benar, pasti aku akan sangat senang. Aku merasa seperti mimpi jika memang benar Shiho menyukaiku. Tapi seperti kataku tadi, itu hanya mimpi jadi aku fikir tidak mungkin. Dan memang terbukti setelah itu sikap Shiho kembali seperti semula. Aku senang karena akhirnya Shiho kembali ke dirinya. Artinya dia tidak membencikukan?.

Tapi sebenarnya aku masih terngiang-ngiang dengan ucapan Nami, apa mungkin Shiho memang menyukaiku? Lalu bagaimana caraku membuktikannya. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk memancingnya. Mulai dari mengajaknya nonton, mengerjakan tugas bersama, hingga mengajaknya berkunjung ke rumahku tapi hasilnya nihil. Shiho sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda apapun, dia tetap dingin seperti biasa.

Suatu hari aku menceritakan permasalahanku pada Heiji, dia temanku yang tinggal di Hokaido. Kami berteman karena ayah kami adalah teman bisnis, tapi aku dan dia berteman dekat karena aku fikir dia orang yang hebat. Dia bilang cara yang paling ampuh untuk melihat apakah seseorang itu menyukai kita atau tidak adalah dengan membuatnya cemburu.

Membuat Shiho cemburu, hal itu menjadi PR baru untukku. Siapa orang yang bisa menandingi seorang Shiho Miyano? Seorang -Miss Perfect-? tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kepandaian dan kecantikannya? aku fikir begitu, atau hanya aku yang berfikir begitu? Entahlah, mungkin aku sudah dibutakan oleh cinta hingga tidak bisa melihat gadis lain selain dia.

Hingga hari itu, Ran yang seorang siswi baru, masuk ke kelas kami, aku masih ingat saat itu seluruh murid laki-laki langsung bersorak kegirangan saat mereka tahu bahwa murid baru yang memasuki kelas kami adalah seorang siswi yang cantik. Ran memang wanita yang cantik dan senyumnya sangat manis, dia sangat berbeda dengan Shiho. Saat itulah aku berfikir, dialah orangnya, seseorang yang mampu menanding Shiho walaupun dalam konteks yang berbeda. Dan misi membuat Shiho cemburupun dimulai.

Pertama-tama aku fikir misi ini sukses karena tiap aku bercerita tentang Ran, aku melihat Shiho tampak tidak suka dan aku sangat menikmati hal itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah yakin bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Namun tak lama kemudian aku mendapati Shiho sedang dekat dengan Higo, Seorang kapten sepak bola dari SMA Toho. Orang yang paling ingin ku kalahkan dalam pertandingan sepak bola.

Kenyataan bahwa Shiho sedang dekat dengan Higo membuat hati dan perasaanku sakit, hingga membuatku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya. Keesokan harinya, aku mendapati diriku sedang demam, kepalaku berat, hingga untuk bangun dari tempat tidur saja aku tidak bisa, aku ingin memanggil seseorang tapi aku sadar, tidak ada siapapun di rumah selain aku. Sehingga selain memberi kabar pihak sekolah bahwa aku sakit, aku memilih untuk tetap berbaring di tempat tidur, berharap demamku akan turun dengan sendirinya.

Lalu aku mendengar Handphoneku berdering. Ternyata waktu itu Shiho menghubungiku, aku sangat senang karena dia menghawatirkanku. Karena tidak sabar menunggu akhirnya aku turun ke lantai dasar untuk menunggu kedatangannya. Tapi dasar sial, kondisiku saat itu terlalu lemah sehingga sesampainya di bawah aku malah tertidur.

Saat aku tertidur, aku mengalami mimpi yang indah. Aku bermimpi Shiho menangis sambil menggenggam tanganku. Bukan berarti aku sadistik karena aku suka saat Shiho menangis, tapi saat dia menangis mengingatkanku pada kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, insiden saat penjelajahan. Saat itu dia juga menangis sambil mengakui kesalahannya, lalu aku memeluknya hingga ia berhenti menangis. Saat itulah akhirnya Shiho mau membukakan pintu hatinya untukku. Sehingga bagiku, saat itu merupakan moment yang paling berharga yang pernah kualami.

Saat aku terbangun, hari sudah menjelang malam. Aku mendapati Akako-san yang menyiapkan makan malam. Selain itu, aku melihat peralatan kompres masih ada di sampingku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat aku tertidur, tapi yang aku ingat adalah aku bermimpi indah, mimpi tentang Shiho. Aku fikir apakah karena aku terlalu mengharapkannya hingga membuatku memimpikannya.

Tapi kemudian Akako-san bercerita bahwa tadi siang Shiho memang datang ke rumah dan merawatku. Mengetahui bahwa Shiho merawatku membuatku sangat senang dan aku merasa pulih sepenuhnya dari sakitku.

Malam harinya aku tetap tidak bisa tidur karena aku sudah tidur selama seharian penuh. Saat itu aku teringat tentang mimpi indahku bersama Shiho tadi siang, aku sangat senang jika mengingat mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata itu. Tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai berfikir 'jangan-jangan itu bukan mimpi, jika memang Shiho tadi siang merawatku berarti mungkin saja…'. Memikirkan hal itu membuatku gugup dan makin tidak bisa tidur.

Keesokan harinya aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Shiho, tapi reaksi Shiho tampak biasa saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi aku fikir pasti cuma mimpi. Aku bersyukur karena itu berarti aku tidak melakukan hal buruk pada Shiho. Tapi jika itu nyata, pasti aku akan lebih bersyukur karena dalam mimpiku aku mendengar dia berkata suka padaku.

Siang harinya saat jam pelajaran kedua, aku mendapati Shiho tampak murung. Aku teringat bahwa saat istirahat pertama dia tengah berbicara dengan Ran. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi aku yakin masalah itu yang membuat Shiho jadi murung. Saat aku menanyakan masalahnya dia bilang tidak ada masalah, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia berbohong.

Saat pulang sekolah akhirnya aku tahu bahwa yang menjadi beban fikiran Shiho saat itu adalah Higo Ryusuki, satu-satunya pria yang aku tahu dekat dengan Shiho, tentu saja selain aku. Karena aku mendapati mereka bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah. Saat aku mengira semua telah berakhir. Hatiku begitu hancur saat itu.

Namun Ran mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Shiho menyukaiku dan berharap aku bahagia bila bersama dengan Ran. Saat itu perasaanku bergejolak, antara rasa senang, haru, dan sedih. Senang karena ternyata kami memang saling mencintai, haru karena Shiho rela mengorbankan cintanya demi kebahagiaanku, dan sedih karena keegoisanku yang menyebabkan Shiho menderita.

Saat itu juga, aku berlari. Berlari mengejarnya, berlari memperjuangkan apa yang seharusnya aku dapatkan sejak dulu, aku terus mencarinya, aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk meluapkan seluruh perasaan cintaku padanya. Akan aku katakan padanya bahwa aku sungguh mencintainya dengan seluruh jiwa-ragaku dan tidak mau jika dia menjauh. Dan inilah kami sekarang, kami telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. aku sangat senang karena pada akhirnya kisah cintaku berakhir bahagia.

Namun kini aku mempunyai masalah baru. Entah kenapa aku merasa semakin lama, para penggemar Shiho semakin bertambah. Sekarang dia semakin sering menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada semua orang. Aku sebenarnya senang, malah sangat senang dengan senyumannya, tapi senyumnya itu terlalu menawan hingga aku sangat ingin mengurungnya di rumah agar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melihat senyum itu.

Lalu satu lagi masalahku, entah kenapa sepertinya Shiho menjadi semakin 'alergi' denganku. Setiap aku mendekatinya, dia selalu memasang 'death glare' nya padaku. Setiap aku bertanya kenapa, dia selalu menjawab "hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu, Shinichi", lalu aku berfikir 'Hei ayolah Shiho... memang apa salahnya jika aku memeluk atau mencium pacar sendiri?'. Mungkin dia marah karena aku melakukannya di depan umum. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak berniat melakukannya, tapi tiap aku melihat Shiho dilirik oleh laki-laki lain, aku merasa sangat gerah dan ingin memeluk atau menciumnya, agar mereka tahu bahwa disini akulah 'pemilik'nya.

Tapi sampai akhirpun sikap Shiho padaku tetap tidak berubah, dia masih dingin seperti biasanya, sampai-sampai aku sering bertanya 'apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku?', tapi fikiran itu langsung bisa aku tepis setiap aku melihat jimat yang ia berikan padaku.

Aku mensyukuri Shiho apa adanya. Itulah Shiho, Sang Ratu Es yang senyumnya secerah mentari pagi. Aku mencintai seluruh kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Aku akan menunggunya hingga ia siap bersanding denganku di pelaminan. Itulah janjiku.

Ya aku berjanji, janji sebagai seorang pria. Janjiku, Shinichi Kudo - padamu, Shiho Miyano.

* * *

 **-Fin-**


End file.
